I Never Loved You
by squekythingshurt
Summary: What if Edward left, but Bella realized she never really did love him? What if Edward returns four years later to find Bella happy and moving on? Normal Pairing, not counting ExB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first 'official' Fan Fic. If anyone has advice on which direction the story goes, I am very open. I think it will be obvious through this story that I have something of a grudge against Edward. I just don't believe anyone's perfect, and he is far from it. Anyways, Enjoy! ****DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW**

This story begins precisely on page 68 of New Moon. Enjoy 

***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, ALL CREDIT GOES TO STEPHANIE MEYER***

**Bella POV:**

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said in the cold, zombie-like voice he had been using for the last couple days.

"I-I don't understand. Where and why?" I said. So much for acting normal. I don't think leaving suddenly would help their little charade.

"I can't tell you. But we would have to start over soon enough."

"Wait. I still don't get it. Why would we start over".

"Bella. You're not coming. I don't want you to come with us." He said with a cold look.

"Wait. You don't want me anymore?" I felt myself get warm. Like all the blood was going straight to my head, making me dizzy.

"No. Bella I don't love you anymore." He said

I felt anger rush through my veins. Not sadness, just anger.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said, and he turned into a blur and disappeared.

_Well._ I thought. _This is the part where I cry my heart out._

No tears.

I assumed it just hadn't hit me. I walked back to my house, went upstairs, and laid down on the bed.

_Any minute now._ I thought. _Any minute and I'll realize that my life just walked out the door, and that I have nothing left to live for. _

Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours.

Eventually, I got up and went downstairs to cook something for Charlie. I got some tomato soup out of the cupboard. Charlie wouldn't be happy, but I didn't want it to hit me while I was midst in cooking.

Charlie came home, and ate his soup disappointedly.

"Bells, Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing the spaced look on my face.

I suddenly felt a surge of honesty. "Dad, Edward Broke up with me"

"Bells, Honey, I'm so sorry. Are you Ok?" I could tell he really was sorry. He knew what it was like to have your heart broken.

"Yeah, I guess it just hasn't hit yet."

"Honey, when did it happen?"

"A few hours ago. Why?"

"Well, usually, if it doesn't hit right away, it wont hit."

We were silent for the rest of the meal. After I cleaned up and washed the dishes I went up to my room and tried to process everything.

I finally came to the only logical conclusion.

I didn't love Edward. Maybe I never did.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Gonna be Just Fine

**A/N: Hey my pretties! (Sorry, for the creepy Gollum intro) I decided to start naming my chapters. It would just be too annoying otherwise. I'm going to keep updating this story every few days. I'm also going to start a new story, so keep checking my profile!**

**(Also, I've decided that this will be the last chapter that is right after the incident. In the next chapter I will be jumping forward a few years)**

(Friday, Sept.17th 2005)

I got up that morning, feeling oddly fresh. I decided that since it was Friday, I might as well get a little dressed up. _A little present for Mike Newton._ I thought, as I slipped on my skinny jeans, put on a off-the-shoulder top(/whx0L), and a pair of red converse. I pulled my hair in a loose ponytail and some hoop earrings. I looked myself in the mirror. _This is the only good Outfit I have. I really need to go shopping with Jessica and Angela_.

I giggled as I realized how much I sounded like Jessica, but I didn't care. I was happy.

After getting ready and going out to my truck, I decided that the minute I graduate, I was getting a new car. I couldn't understand how I could drive such a piece of crap these last two years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to school, I was greeted by Angela.

"Hi Bella, I heard the Cullens left town. I Hope your Ok!" She said, eyeing my outfit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Great actually. I feel free!" I answered flinging my arms in the air.

Angela giggled, pushed my arms down and said "Stop it, people would think you've lost your mind!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Lunch, Mike seemed happy to see me. I could tell he enjoyed the extra touch of skin.

"Wow, Bella WHERE did you get that?" Jessica exclaimed.

"Actually, I was going to talk to you guys about that. This is the only good outfit I have in my closet. Do you guys want to go shopping after school?"

"Sure! Hey, you know that new girl, Lauren? Well, she's really nice so I thought maybe we could ask her to come!"

"Sure, that would be great."

Spending time with my REAL friends, I realized how much I loved spending time like this.

When I got home, with about 1000 new possible outfits, thanks to Jessica's amazing sense of fashion. Lauren seemed great, I think I'm going to like her.

_Edward Cullen._ I thought. _I am going to be just fine without you. _


	3. Chapter 3: My Life Today 4 Years Later

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm going to make a longer chapter this time :D I also want to say that I started a new story called Secrets and Lies, which I , of course, recommend. Hehe. Oh yes and our own Mr. Edward Cullen will be returning in the next few chapters, so watch out for that :D**

(Saturday, Sept. 12th 2009)

**BPOV**

As I lay in bed, I thought about my birthday. I was turning 21 tomorrow. _Yay._ I thought. _I finally get to drink legally. I would chug a glass of wine right now. Stupid pregnancy rules. _I said, glancing down at my belly, which was starting to protrude. Four more months until the little devil comes.

That baby was the spawn of satan. I had a one-night stand with the one person in the world I could trust. When he found out I was pregnant, he just left. I tried getting helped, but neither Charlie nor Jacob were interested in helping me. I tried pleading with Jacob, telling him I'd name the baby after him. Abortion was out of question. Jacob still said no.

So now I'm stuck here, with shabby Seattle apartment, with no job and no money, living off the miniscule college fund Charlie and I had thrown together at the last minute. But now Charlie doesn't even care about me. I was alone in this world.

All of this was _His_ fault. After he left, everything went downhill. I started spending time with Jessica more and more, and ignoring Angela. Eventually I went to a party, and ended up making out with Mike Newton. **(LovetheL, you can blame yourself for that one :D ) **Little did I know, Mike was Jessica's boyfriend, and when she caught us she told me to get the fck out. No one at school would talk to me, and because I was so involved with Jessica, I lost Angela, along with all my other friends. I became a loner and eventually dropped out and moved to Seattle. _Big_ Mistake. I hate this town. I eventually met Nick, who helped me through everything, got me a job and then helped me onto my feet. Then I made the mistake of thinking we could ever be more than friends, and he left me. Then I got fired when they found out I was pregnant. I thought that was illegal.

I felt my morning sickness coming, so I ran to the toilet and threw up. Sometimes I think I might be the only person in the world who actually gets their morning sickness in the morning.

I went over to my radio and turned it on. Beat it was playing by Michael Jackson. Quite fitting actually, I wish I could just leave this town. _RIP King of Pop _I thought, as I walked over and sat down. I was having a strange seafood craving, so I got some sushi out of the fridge for breakfast.

Some days are worse than others. Today was a good day. I went took a taxi over to the park and sat there. _Maybe Alice will see me here and Edward comes and gets me._ I thought. _NO Bella. He hurt you. You don't want him and you don't need him._ I thought. But I wouldn't mind seeing Alice again. Or Emmet. Or Carlisle. Or Esme. Or even Jasper. _No._ I shook those thoughts out of my head. That stage of my life is over.

Now I go by Isabella. Not Bella. Not Izzy either, as Nick used to call me. No more Nicknames. I am Isabella Swan. I am Pregnant, Broke, Ugly, Dirty, Alcoholic, Crack-whore Isabella. I couldn't contain myself anymore, so I buried my head in my hands and started crying. Suddenly someone threw something at me. I looked down to see a quarter laying on the ground next to me. _Oh that's embarrassing._ I thought. But I took the quarter anyway.

Suddenly I heard someone walk up to me.

"Bella?"


	4. Chapter 4: Rosalie

**A/N: Hey guys Sorry the other chapter wasn't as long as I promised, but then I thought that it would be more fun to cut it off. Even though all you would have to do is push a button for the next part. Anyways, Here's the rest!**

**RPOV**

Stupid Emmet. Always making me run errands. I don't understand why he wants me to go to the park and just stand there. He said it Alice told him to make me do it, because if she left Edward would be too suspicious. I agreed with Edward. I didn't want to move back to Forks either. It would be so much harder. It was only four years ago! She might still be here! Luckily, we now knew for sure she wasn't but we don't know where she is because every time we ask Charlie about Bella he freezes up and mysteriously becomes deaf.

The park was practically empty except a business man looking like he was taking a short cut somewhere through the park, and a young, beat up looking girl sitting on a small bump in the ground. I still don't get what I'm doing here. He told me drive an HOUR to SEATTLE on a SCHOOL DAY. Just to stand in a stupid park for five minutes. It was 10:59am. Emmett said I would understand at 11 am. He better mean it, or he's gonna be sorry.

Suddenly, the man stopped in front of the girl and threw a quarter at her. _What an asshole._ The girl looked up and picked up the quarter. _No. It can't be_. The girl looked down again and looked like she had just cried.

I slowly approached her, suddenly realizing what it was that smelled so good. It was her. When I got closer I opened my mouth.

"Bella?"

She looked up. Her eyes grew wide. She rubbed them over and over again.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah it's me." I said. I tried to smile, but at that moment I realized how horrible she looked.

"What is it?" she asked, obviously noticing my expression.

"Uhm. You look. Beat up." I said, trying not to sound mean. Hygiene wise, she smelled disgusting. Her hair was in clots, missing in some parts. She had bags under her eyes, and her fingers looked black, her clothes were bloody and torn, and she smelled like puke.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I said, now really curious.

"I got pregnant. Lost my job. My apartment has no water."

I could tell she was leaving something out, and I kept glancing at her hair and fingers. I remembered reading about people who have black fingers. But I couldn't remember what it meant.

"Bella, lets get out of here. Do you live far away?"

"Yeah. These buildings look like mansions compared to my apartment."

I looked around. All the buildings here were pretty shabby. I wondered what hers must look like.

"Come On, lets get in a cab." I said smiling at her. It felt good.

"Ok, but will you excuse me, I need to make a call." She said

"Sure, I need to call someone too."

The moment Bella was out of hearing range I took out my cell phone and called Alice.

"_Hullo Rosalie. You called me a few seconds early."_

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize were on a schedule here" I grumbled. "Now listen to me, I found Bella. Which you probably already know. I don't think I can help her on my own. Can you come?"

"_Sure just give me a minute."_

I heard some shuffling in the background, as well as Jasper and Edward asking where she was going. _Girls night out, _ she said.

"_Hey Rose, Esme's coming too."_

"Great. You probably already know the address. Meet us there soon, Ok?"

I hung up the phone and walked a little closer to Bella. I heard she was pleading with someone.

"If you get this message, I am so so sorry. Please come back!"

She hung up, and at that moment I felt sorry for her. She had lost more than we meant her to when we left.


End file.
